The Rough Legend
by AJRennerTMNT76
Summary: They say that we die first. But that's not true. Do you know what truly dies first? It's memories. Memories die as quickly as they come. Just let me take this chance before it passes me by. Just let me reflect before the memories dissipate and are gone forever.


**Sorry guys, Chrome went psycho on me and for some reason, bits of my story were deleted. This is the ACTUAL story. Sorry again! Enjoy my one-shot! **

I had been loved, then hated, then loved. Then I changed.

I am a legend.

They say that we die first. But that's not true. Do you know what truly dies first? It's memories. Memories die as quickly as they come. Just let me take this chance before it passes me by. Just let me reflect before the memories dissipate and are gone forever.

My name does not matter. My identity is unclear. My point in life? I cannot say.

I remember the night as if it was yesterday. The swirling waters terrified me. Dangling inches from the white abyss, I struggled to be set free. But my struggles just made it worse. The grip on my ankle loosened and I fell.

He was my greatest friend. I never blamed him.

The journey was scary. I thought I was going to die. There was one thing that I knew best about myself: I cannot breathe underwater. My white surroundings grew dark and the water filled up my surroundings. I could not surface and I floated to the ceiling, my back hitting it. I struggled against it in vain but the inability to gain oxygen prevented me to do swim against the current. I was only a youngling then. I could only do so much.

I must have hit the walls several times on the way down because I was bruised all over. And that was before I was flushed out into a dark and much larger tunnel and landed hard on my back on the concrete ground. I blacked out as more water fell out of the hole above me and landed on top of me with a splash. Old bits of paper were carried by the water and they settled on my stomach.

My breath was shallow and I was chilled to the bone when I woke up. More scared than ever, I heard voices echoing in the tunnel. I froze, too scared to move. I counted the voices as they ran past me, splashing water everywhere. I wanted to make no sound but after being knocked out and going through a journey where I couldn't breathe, I spluttered, my small coughs echoing after them.

"Hurry up!"

A set of footsteps splashed back towards me, "Hold on. I think I heard something."

Another set of footsteps followed and they stopped in front of me. I wasn't sure who they were as the papers had covered my face. I pulled my head, arms and legs close to my chest and whoever was standing next to me jumped and splashed even more water on me. The papers pressed closer to my face and I breathed in the stench of raw sewage. I sneezed.

"Come on! That's an order!"

"Look, just because you're the eldest doesn't mean that you can order me around."

"No argument from me."

"Leave me alone! Just let me check out this soggy pile of newspapers and then I'll follow! Geez!"

I choked on my breath and I exploded in a fit of coughing. My vision was blurry but I felt the papers on me getting removed. A friendly face met me and he was grinning from ear to ear. I shrieked and tried to get off my back but I just rocked back and forth. He picked me up and I struggled against his grip and I found my strength. I wriggled out of his fingers and I fell face first into the water he was standing in. He was different to most people that I had met. He was barely five yet and I was barely two.

"Hullo! What's your name?"

"Whoa. He's different to us…"

I managed to get to my feet and I ran as fast as I could, far away from him. I kept looking over my shoulder to see the frightening toddler but he was just amused at my efforts. He strode over to me, easily catching up and I stopped in my tracks. I barely calmed down as he showed me to four of his friends as he held me up by my collar. I couldn't see how they looked like in the darkness so I wasn't sure if they were smiling. I continued choking and I coughed up water. It fell down to the ground far below me.

The boy who was smiling at me repeated his question, "What's you're name, buddy?"

"My name does not matter." I grumbled through gritted teeth, "Leave me alone. Put my down!"

Not hearing my previous statement, one of his friends jumped onto another's back, "Call him 'George'!"

"No you doofus. Call him 'The Rough Legend'."

"No!" the one holding me pulled me close to his chest, "Finders, keepers and you don't get to name him. He's probably already got a name."

The child other child who had not spoken so far, folded his arms, "Say it any louder, and you'll wake up the whole city."

"I do have a name. Now put me down!" I spat.

They ignored me.

"I'm bringing him home and I'll take care of him until he get's older."

There they go. I can't see them anymore.

Anything beyond that day was a blur but I felt like I belonged. My new family who cared about me but they were a little bit odd. I didn't care.

Most of the time I was left alone to wander their house. I spotted them in a room with bamboo floors where they did strange things with their arms and legs. I never talked to them. Every time I spoke, they just laughed and said more things about me, thinking I wouldn't understand.

I understood every word.

I always believed that they would they would never understand me anyway but even if they didn't understand me, one still spoke to me about his problems and I listened. I listened to things that his 'friends' would not listen to. As I patiently wait for dinner to be provided at the table, I already know how he feels and three days into my stay with them and I already know his deepest, darkest secrets. He knows that I wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't tell a soul even for my life. He was my new greatest friend and with him, I left my previous life behind.

Already, my memories are fading. I can see them fading. They're going as quickly as a leaf falls off a lifeless tree. I don't want them to go. I would do anything to keep them but no one can fight with fate. I'm as hopeless as I was when I was still a kid. I pray, I beg, I rake my fingers into the floor but nothing happens. Nothing.

Nothing.

I clasp onto the last of my memories, now just dying embers in the fire. I blow onto them to try and revive them but they die until only one glowing ember remains.

Just as they fade away, I lie here with mutagen dripping down the sides of my head. My arms and legs have turned to lead and refuse to move. I know for sure that I will never be the same ever again. It burns. It burns into my skin, it burns into my soul. It burns through my memories.

But I know I will be with them forever. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and my closest friend, Raphael.

They're trying to tell me something but I cannot hear them. Only the pounding sound of my heartbeat in my ears while everything happens in slow motion. Unable to think straight, I do know one thing.

I am a legend.

My name is Slash. My identity is a mutant turtle. My point in life is to protect my friends at all costs.

Everything makes sense again.

They call me the 'Rough Legend'.

**The End**

**Please favourite if you want to! And please review to tell me what you think! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
